Why Are You So Full of Yourself, Eli Goldsworthy?
by WritersBlock731
Summary: Feedback? Reviews...? :D


*This is not new; it was previoiusly and still posted on a different site. I figured I'd post it on here for all of you to hopefully enjoy. Feedback&Reviews are awesome... :D

Enjoy :)

* * *

1.

First day of a new school. Of course it sounds cliché but it's true. But it's not that easy, really. At this very moment, I'm walking with my guidance counselor, Mrs. Hines. She's giving me the whole kit-and-caboodle tour of the school. Where the bathrooms are, the quickest way to get to the café, all my classes, etc. I've been here for about an hour now, and she's still not done

I must say, Degrassi is a bigger school than I thought.

Slowly kids are filing in, brushing past like I'm invisible. This is nothing new. I didn't concentrate on that, though. Instead, I focused on the steady beat of my heels connecting with the snow white tile floors. At this point, Mrs. Hines is taking me back to my locker. Hopefully, when I go to do this tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, I won't get lost.

I twisted the combination a few times to the right to clear it all together. Of course I got stuck with the bottom locker, so I had to crouch down to spin the dial. 14-37-20

And with a rustic squeal, the locker swung open. My stuff was already in there. Mrs. Hines just wanted me to "get a feel for the new locker." I did this a few times actually. Shutting the door, doing the combination all over again, and listening to that god-awful squeal. I did this multiple times till a pair of pale white feet wearing brown flats came into my vision. I quickly looked up to see a girl with a cute brown bob, and bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but my locker is right there…" She pointed to the locker right above mine. I lucked out on this one really. I grabbed my binder out of my locker and plopped it down onto the floor as I struggled to get up. I felt her hand clutch mine; helping me get up. I'm pretty sure I turned red from the embarrassment.

"Well, I guess heels aren't the smartest idea anymore…" I stifled a small laugh, as I tugged on a piece of my dark brown hair.

"Well, having a bottom locker does make life difficult." She laughed as she spun the lock on her locker. For a few seconds there was silence. I didn't know if I should walk away, or stand there waiting for any further conversation. "I'm Clare, by the way." She said once I shuffled uncomfortably. As it turns out, I was not uncomfortable anymore.

"Penelope," I said with a smile, "but most people prefer to call me Phoenix."

At this point, Clare and I have really hit it off. She's a very genuine person; something very hard to find. She has introduced me to a few people that we've passed in the hallway; K.C., Jenna, Alli, Dave, and then there were the people that she just pointed out; like Riley, Drew, Sav, Holly J…the one's that she didn't know one a personal level.

"Holly J is dating Fiona's brother, Declan. Let me tell you…He is gorgeous. Although, he does live in New York, and I've heard that his sister, Fiona, is certifiably insane." She said matter-of-factly. There was a quick pause of silence, then she turned to me. "So what's your story?" Her voice quieted a little, and I felt this conversation take a bit of a serious turn.

"Well, my dad wanted to move me up here after her divorce. When my mom divorced my dad, she divorced me too. Leaving him as a single parent, and we've been struggling a bit with money. So he found a good job opportunity up here, hence the reason we've gone from the middle of nowhere Pennsylvania to Canada." She took a minute to process this as we continued to walk, and then she spoke again.

"Are you close with your dad?" She asked seriously, clearly hoping that my answer was yes. She seemed like the type of person, that if I said no, would've felt bad for me. But luckily…

"Yeah, he's the closest thing I have." I said. I felt a small, unexpected smile creep onto my face.

"Well that's good. Then your mother isn't important." She said seriously. "But if you'd like, I will treat you like my prodigal mother and buy you anything you'd like!" She said, raising her voice enough to get a few stares from the people we were passing.

We fell into a giggle fit as we approached our first class. Surprisingly, we had 2 classes together; English and Tech.

As we walked through the door to English, I got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I wanted to hurl, but my subconscious wouldn't allow it. We got there early, to Clare's request, in order to get a decent pair seats, side-by-side of course.

"Good morning girls! Wonderful morning you must admit." She flashed a smile that is expected of any teacher, but you could tell hers wasn't fake. She was genuinely excited to teach us. God only knows why.

"Over there." Clare pointed to a pair of desks, one close to the middle of the room and one directly next to the window. She started walking towards them before I even caught on to what she was talking about.

"I call window!" I shouted, considering there was only about 3 other people in the room. I hurried towards her, and brushed past her, just to make sure she wouldn't jokingly take it from me. We both laughed as we took our seats, and got situated. Then…I saw him.


End file.
